nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Progressive Democrats
The Progressive Democrats were a Lovian center-leftist political party, founded December 1, 2009, after the fusion of the Progressive Center Party and the New Socialist Party. The party was headed by Yuri Medvedev and Alyssa C. Red. The party was Lovia's most dominant party from the 2010 Federal Elections to April 2010, when it was reformed into the Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist). The logo of the Progressive Democrats consisted of a green text balloon with the party name. According to the party leaders it refered to 'dialogue' and a 'bottom up' approach. History In 2008 the Progressive Center Party and the New Socialist Party formed a coalition to stop political splintering and to stand firm against new emerging parties. After the cooperation between the two parties started, most decisions were made on coalition level. Soon there was a general agenda and even congresses were held by the coalition instead of by its member parties. In time both parties agreed on a full merging, resulting in the Progressive Democrats. This move made the Progressive Democrats the most dominant party in Lovian politics and also allowed the established government to handle a new style. Where the PCP/NSP-coalition was headed by two chairmen, the Progressive Democrats divided different responsibilities over two co-governing executives. On December 1, 2009, Yuri Medvedev officially disbanded the new party and took office as first party platform executive. Alyssa C. Red became party structure executive. Together they proposed the new party line which was accepted almost unanimously. Both politicians have proven to be still popular with the party base. Most notable within the new party line was the pragmatic interpretation of 'leftism' and the demand for a reform of Lovia's political structure. 2010 Federal Elections Coherence, Cooperation and Conversation - The 2010 Campaign was the Progressive Democrats campaign for the federal election of 2010. Yuri Medvedev, the current Prime Minister, was head of the campaign. The Progressive Democrats hoped to maintain their influence in congress by following their new party line. There was chosen for a minimalist and modern style in combination with simple but powerful slogans. They lost Pierlot McCrooke to the IGP, albeit only briefly. He returned shortly after handing over the party leadership to current leader Drabo Doorian. Before the Progressive Democrats won the elections, Pierlot left again. File:PD Campaign poster 2.png|2010 campaign poster File:PD Campaign poster 3.png|2010 campaign poster Cassiopeia and reform into CPL.nm After the campaign for the 2010 federal elections was started, the Progressive Democrats set up a think thank under the name Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia was in Greek mythology the queen of Ethiopia, her name means 'she whose words excel'. The think tank is part of the new party strategy and is expected to be a forum for discussion between party members and, occasionally, outsiders. As from March 2010, the party has taken a more outspoken and leftist identity. About a month later, the party reformed itself to the Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist). Political party Party ideology The coalition from which the Progressive Democrats originated followed a socialist-liberal course and also had some environmental issues on its agenda. Most of the coalition agenda had been taken over by the Progressive Democrats, though a new style was handled. The party considered itself to be centre-left. 'Centre' refered to the democratic approach and the rejection of dogmatic or extremist politics. 'Left' stressed the progressive characteristics of the Progressive Democrats. Sometimes the party was (wrongfully) aligned with socialist parties, also because of the prominent presence of the color red in the former party logo and the involvement of the New Socialist Party. Party members sometimes joked that 'this is a different kind of red', comparing the party logo with that of the NSP. The Progressive Democrats believed that government should play an active role in alleviating poverty and social injustice, but may not violate the integrity of the civil liberties. The party actually united a wide variety of perspectives on economy and politics in general. Ever since the new party line was introduced coherence, cooperation and conversation had been the keywords of the Progressive Democrats and together with the old ideals of social justice and solidarity they formed the core of the party program. The party platform contained various topics like a pragmatic economical policy, secure social achievements and a pro-active government. As of March 2010 the party had gone back to a more outspoken leftist identity to become the CPL.nm only a month later. Party working The Progressive Democrats granted a great deal of importance to a delegated and transparent leadership. The governing board was directly chosen by elections in which all party members could participate and vote. The governing board elected two executives in his turn. These executives shared the leadership over the party but both had different powers. The party platform executive oversaw the parties ideological line as well as the relations with external organizations like other parties or the government. The party structure executive controlled the internal working of the party, he/she composed the agenda for governing board meetings and appointed people to their functions. The two executives had to explain their decisions and methods to the governing board and could be put aside when they lost their supporting majority within the board. When an executive was removed from his/her function this way, new board elections were to be held. The influence of the members on the ideological strategy of the party was mostly indirect, though vision congresses could be held at which all party members could vote for or against a certain program or measure. When functions within the party were to be divided, there was being looked for a balance between the leftist and centrist wing. An example were the executives which both represent these factions. The party also started up a think tank, Cassiopeia, that had a double function. First of all Cassiopeia was meant to give the base of the party more influence on the actual policy. Second, Cassiopeia worked as a forum to find out what lives amongst the people of Lovia and to bring the party and its program closer to the citizens. Political agenda In the light of the new party line, the Progressive Democrats worked on a whole set of law proposals and views which they will try to issue. These proposals contained a more green and socially just economy and more regulation. The Progressive Democrats were also a leading force behind the new amendments to the Constitution which should make the political and judicial structures of Lovia more democratic. The Progressive Democrats were one of the largest parties in Congress and delivered the head of the government. The party was always working on new proposals but the following ideas were circulating on several levels: * More equality: Fighting gender, race or religion based discrimination and getting a no-policy of government towards life stances. * More justice: Education and healthcare that are accessible to everyone and a system of social security and progressive taxation. * More control: Social and environmental regulation of the economy and government involvement in key industries such as energy and public transportation. * More ecology: Taxation benefits for environment-friendly enterprises and CO2-quota. Notable members The Progressive Democrats has been a major politically party since it was founded. The oldest members were Yuri Medvedev, Alyssa C. Red and Arthur Jefferson, who all seat in Congress and have several governmental functions. Medvedev is even Prime Minister and he lead this party together with miss Red. As of 2010 the party knew a new growth in its membership and got the support of Jon Johnson and Marcus Villanova. Because of this boom the Progressive Democrats became once again the largest party of the country and without doubt a political force to reckon. See also * Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) Category:Former political party